pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return Zone
__Birdpool__ 11/18/14 Le date :) This is an area in Plants vs Zombies 2, in which all aspects, including the plants and zombies, are in PvZ1 styling. Overview In The Return Zone, all plants and zombies are in PvZ1 styling. The Plants The Plants you get in The Return Zone are Teashooter, on the 1st level, Sweet Tea, as a Gemium on level 5, Papershooter, on level 12, Zomrap on 20, Mag-Pea on 35, Flaming Pea on 50, and Wok Choy on 58. Hacking can unlock Chlorophur on level 69. * So far, there are only 7 plants. More are likely to be added. This is 2x the original amount. The Zombies: The Zombies you encounter are Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Zomboni, Zombie Bobsled Team, Zombie Yeti, and Flag Zombie. * So far, there are only 8 zombies. More may be added in the future. Mini-games/Brain Busters There are 40 Minigames/Brain Busters in The Return Zone. They split off of the normal map, like in old PvZ2, but they use the post-1.7 map. These levels are Sun Bombs levels, Gargantuar Levels (levels which have only gargantuars), Endangered Plant levels, along with others, such as Zombie Exam Facilities. The Endless Zone The Endless Zone of The Return Zone is called Apocalypse. It features every zombie in every world, spawned just like normal. Starting Plants The starting plants are Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Moonflower, Grimrose, Tangle Kelp (which can be planted here), Peashooter, Primal Peashooter, Primal Sunflower, Potato Mine, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, Cherry Bomb, Grapeshot, Shrinking Violet, Gold Bloom, Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, Primal Wall-nut, Char Guard, Teashooter, Sweet Tea, Chomper, Toadstool, Zomrap, Papershooter, Lack-pea, Mag-pea, Scorpion Pepper, Flaming Pea/Fire Peashooter, Bonk Choy, Dusk Lobber, Wasabi Whip, Wok Choy, Furleaf, Facepalm Tree, Homing Thistle, Portal Plant, Chlorophur, Lily Pad (which can be planted here, like any other aquatic plant), Winter Melon, Tile Turnip, Thyme Warp, Starfruit, Rotobaga, E.M.Peach, Blover, Gold Leaf, and Snapdragon. Blacklisted plants The plants you cannot obtain in this Endless Zone without hacking are Spring Bean, Twin Sunflower, Chili Bean, Citron, Fume-shroom, Bowling Bulb, Stunion, Stallia, Phat Beet (have fun without Gloom-shroom), Perfume-shroom (no dinos), and Nightshade. Bonuses in this world The first World-Exclusive Mini-game The world-exclusive minigame of this world is the Gem Level. Gem levels are disguised as normal minigames (example that you'll be playing a level in the Return Zone stage that has Sun Bombs and mostly Dark zombies) with a major difference, and most zombies will drop mini gem packs (like 5 gems at once). This is designed so that the player can obtain gem premiums connected to the world as soon as possible. (while Sweet Tea is a gemium, there is a tutorial featuring him with a few gem levels around it and the game forces the player to buy it, but since the level for his tutorial is a gem level, you will always have enough for it.) Gem level can be replayed but produce only 5% as many gems as the first playthrough. The second World-Exclusive Mini-game The other minigame exclusive to The Return Zone is Coin Levels. These are exactly like Gem Levels, but have only one major difference in the basic minigame used, unlike the two major differences that Gem levels have. These levels produce large quantities of coins instead of Gems. Replaying only gives 10% as many coins. The Zomboss The Zombot Ret-Tron is the Zomboss of The Return Zone. Trivia *Papershooter is easily visible on the island, making this the first world in the entire series to clearly show one of its plants. **By clicking on Papershooter on the island, you can go directly to the almanac entry for Papershooter. *The dirt under Papershooter is lighter than the dirt under the main part of the island.